(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for combined fluid (hydrotherapy) and manipulative treatment of a patient in a tank or other container wherein the therapist can be positioned within the tank enclosure without getting wet. In particular, the present invention relates to a rigid tank with segments removed in the ends or sides and sides so that the therapist can be positioned within the enclosure of the tank with a thin, flexible, inner liner for the tank around the therapist so that he or she does not get wet and is comfortable during the therapy.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has shown many types of hydrotherapy units. Representative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,514,848 to Davis, 3,719,960 to Russel and 3,864,762 to Finch. None of these patents show segments of the tank or tub which can be removed to allow the therapist to move into the enclosure of the tank.
There is a need for combined manipulative and fluid treatment of a patient by a therapist, particularly in the osteopathic treatment of injuries by cranial manipulation. The principal motive for this invention is to combine the art of cranial therapy pioneered by Sutherland (Craniosacral Therapy, Upledger, et al, pages 5-13 (Eastland Press, 1983)) with the art of floatation in high specific gravity (1.3) pioneered by Lilly. The problem has been that the therapist must bend over the sides of the tank, usually in a standing position which is awkward and tiring for the therapist and thus reduces the duration and effectiveness of such treatments.